die_legende_der_waechterfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Eulensprache
Vom Buch: Guardians of Ga´Hoole - A Guide Book to the great Tree Übersetzung bitte unter dem Wort schreiben, bitte an die Formatierung halten. Übersetzung auch unterstrichen machen, das man Englisches und Deutsches auseinander hält ''B '''bisshen': v. (Krakish) to speak bisshen: v. sprechen bonk: adj. the strongest, most energetic fires botkin: n. special bag for transporting ice weapons breaklight: n. the meal owls enjoy at the end of the night, just before the break of dawn ''C '''chaw': n. a small team of owls with a specifitc set fof skills; chaws at the Great Ga´Hoole Tree include navigation, search-and-rescue, weather interpretation, colliering, tracking, Ga´Hoology, and metals chaw-chop: v. to drop an owl from his or her chaw for an indefinite period of time, which is very humiliationg churr: v. to laugh collier: n. a carrier of coals creelies: n. heebie-jeebies ''D '''Deep Gray': n. just before dawn, when the black has faded but the sun has not yet spilled even the first sliver of a ray over the horizon dwenk: v. (of the moon) wane; a progressively smaller part of its visible surface illuminated, so that it appears to decrease in size ''F'' fore blink: v. when an owl becomes transfixed by the light of a raging fire and goes yeep firesight: n. the ability to see events that take place in farawy places or in the future in flames fleckasia: n. the collective effect of flecks on the owl brain and gizzard flecks: n. the smallest bits of an ironlinke metal considered more precious than gold, prized by the owls of St. Aggie´s and the Pure Ones for its ability to interfere with an owlßs navigation abilities flint: v. to have value flint mop: n. the Ga´Hoolian form of punishment; roughly means to do something to pay back for the value that had been taken away fliv: v. to flirt frink: v. a rude word that means to severely irritate, as in "it frinks me off" frisen: n. (Krakis) friend fryke: exclamation. (Krakisg) command for "freee" ''G'' Ga: n. great spirit gadfeather: '''n. an owl who travels from one region to the next with no planned destination and no real home; known for their singing as well as their garish ways '''gallgrot: n. gall, mettle gazooling: n. the noisy chatter of young owls give it a blow: exclamation. lighten up gizzard: n. considered the scond stomach in owls, often called the muscular stomach, it filters out indigestible items such as bone, fur, hair, feathers and teeth; it compresses the indigestible parts into a pellet; also an invaluable emotionla guide, an owl´s most profound feelings are attributed to it gizzlemia: n. a blankess of the gizzard, wich leads to a malfunction of the brain giizzuition: n. the ability to understand something immediately from the gizzard wihout the normal reasoning process Glaux: n. owlßs Higher Being gleek: v. to goof off; mess around; act uo; as in "gleeking about" Glowworm: n. a particular kind of coal valued for its desit of heat gollymope: n. a depressed state or one in such a state goodlight: exclamation. what owls say to one another just before going to sleep for the day graymalkin: n bad owl grog tree: n a tree where owls gather to drink and socialize grot-ghot: n. (Krakish) native gunden: adj. (Krakish) good ''H '''hagsfiend': n. demonlike bird from the time of legends, a thought to be extinct; larger tha most owls and having some characteristics of crows; believed to have powers of nachtmagen hagsmire: n. owl hell hireclaw: n. an owl who lives apart from other owls, not belonging to any particular kindom, who hires him- or herself out for battles Hoolespyrrs: n. swirling, deceptive winds over the Sea of Hoolemere Hoolian: n. the common language of the Southern Kingdoms hordo: n. (Krakish) snkae hordonphonk: n. (Krakish) supremely beautiful snake ''J '''jukla-hukla:' exclamation. snake-speak for "young owls willbe young owls" ''I '''issen': n. (Krakish) ice ''S '''shred': v. to dart in and out of the edges of a fire, a colliering flight maneuver skog: n (Krakish) singer, storyteller slipgizzle: n owl spy, secret agent sliptween: n. a nest-maid snake and member of the harp guild who leaps from one octave to another while playing the great grass harp smee holes: n. natural steam vents in the Earth, found in the Northern Kingdoms sprink: v. and eclamation. the worst owl curse world spronk: n. forbidden knowledge pronk: n. verbotenes wissen starsight: n. the ability to see the future in dreams ''T '''thronkenspeer': n. threat display trufynkken: adj. (Krakish) drunk turnfeather: n. owl traitor turnscale: n. snake traitor tween time: n. dusk; the time between the last drop of sun and the first shawos of the evening tweener: n. the evening meal; the first food owls consume after waking twixt time: n. dawn ''W '''wilf': v. when an owl becomes frightened and his or her feathers lie flat, making him or her smaller williwaw: n. a sudden violent wind ''Y '''yaro:' v, cough up a pellet yarpie barpies: n. owl diarrhea yeep: adk. when a bird loses its instincts to fly, its wings lock mid-flight and it suddenly plummets to the ground, as in "going yeep" yoiks: adj. crazy; loony; out of one´s mind